How 28 Pranks Later Should Have Ended
by greendogtheater
Summary: Read what should have happened in the episode


Rainbow Dash looks in horror as Applejack, Rarity, the CMC, and lastly, Starlight Glimmer turned into zombies with rainbow ice frosting and they began to lay waist on her. Rainbow Dash shrieks as she headed into a corner and just then, a piece of paper flew off her and landed in Starlight's face. Starlight magically took the paper off and looked at it. She gave an interested look as she began skimming through it. She stopped and gave surprised look before giving a sad look at Rainbow Dash, who was being surrounded by her zombified friends.

Pretty soon, the zombified ponies from the outside came inside and this made Rainbow Dash almost have a heart attack. As they advanced on her, the zombie Starlight looked at the ponies in sheer shock and had a tense look on her face that began to intensify. Before the zombie ponies could reach Rainbow Dash, Starlight jumped in from of everypony and shouted, "STOOOOPPPP!"

The ponies stopepd dead in their tracks and gave surprised looks. the cowering Rainbow Dash was even surprised, "W-what?"

Starlight wiped the frosting off her face.

Rainbow Dash was even more surprised, "Holy-"

Starlight interupted her, "That's right Rainbow Dash. This entire 'zombie apocalypse' was just a big joke."

The zombies ponies groaned liked regular ponies and they began rubbing the rainbow frosting off their mouths.

"Way to ruin it, Starlight!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, we almost knocked sense into her!" shouted Twilight.

"She'll never learn her lesson now!" groaned Fluttershy.

"Maybe she isn't the only pony who needs a lesson," said Starlight practically, much to the confusion of the others.

"What lesson?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You'll find out soon enough," whispered Starlight before turning her attention back to the ponies.

"Ponies, I'm sorry I ruined this for you. But you all need to turn pride off for a minute and listen," With that, she got out the paper Rainbow Dash dropped.

"Hey, where did you get that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You dropped it when we scared you," explained Starlight before reciting what's on the paper.

"To my fellow ponies, I know a lot of you must be pretty upset with me for these pranks I pulled on you."

"Yeah, no lie," said Spike before Twilight shushes him.

Starlight continued, "But remember, I was just trying to have a good time. After all, pranking doesn't always have to be thought of as funny between the pranker and the victim. I picked you guys for it because I know that deep down inside, despite everything I ever did to you, you know I'm still your friend. And you guys are very true friends of mine and because of that you wouldn't try and get me back; you would take everyone of my pranks in stride and move on like a true friend would. That's what I love about you guys, you are good sports when it comes to this. But if it helps, I am sorry for pranking all willy-nilly. I just hope you can forgive me, put everything behind you and move on. Signed, Rainbow Dash."

During the speech a lot of the ponies look surprised before having guilty looks on their faces.

"Wow," said Fluttershy morose, "That's the nicest thing I ever heard."

Rarity sadly asked, "You really wrote that?"

Rainbow Dash, "Well, yeah."

Spike then said in guilt, "I guess we did take it too personally."

Twilight began crying, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we did this!"

Pinkie Pie was crying her eyes out to, "Some friends we are!"

Applejack comforted them, "Yeah, we should've been the bigger ponies for it."

"Precisely," said Starlight, "You all should have thought this out and asked yourselves, 'Is this really worth something that could happen to anypony?' Maybe instead of scaring her just to get a point across, you should confront her and tell her to knock it off. I mean look at you, your all insane! Is this an example you wanna set for others on confronting your problems? I mean Cranky, I'm sorry about the skunk. I would be upset at Rainbow as well. But still! Also, just move away from nature if you don't want that to happen and have it be your own fault! Another thing, are any of you guys any better when it comes to pulling a prank on somebody you thought was funny, but you're victim didn't? Rainbow Dash's pranks may have been unbearable, but at least she didn't prank everybody more than once other than this cookie prank, which, if you look at it from a pin point, wasn't all that bad and maybe her other pranks weren't as well. So, who's gonna be the bigger pony here and owe up to this ridiculous zombie fiasco?!

The ponies looked at each other in remorse before saying simultaneously to Rainbow Dash, "We're sorry."

Rainbow Dash then said, "It's alright guys, I forgive you. But even though what you did was wrong no matter what, like I said in my letter, I'm sorry for taking my pranks too far."

Twilight then said, "It's okay, Rainbow Dash. But just to show you that we're still good sports, your rainbow frosting of those joke cookies were pretty funny."

Rainbow snickers, "you bet they were!"

The ponies laughed in the barn, apparently happy to put this entire mess behind them and move on. Two lessons were learned that day, Rainbow Dash learned to not prank others harmfully and the ponies learned that two wrong don't make a right.

THE END.


End file.
